911
by All Fall Apart
Summary: At a world meeting Alfred starts acting weird, he sees images of him being attacked. This is, yet again, another 9/11 story. This is my first Hetalia story, this is just one possibility that Alfred could have sensed 9/11
1. A Disrupted Meeting

**This is my first Hetalia story. I wanted to write this, ever since I started watching Hetalia. .**

**The Characters are a bit OOC and I have the FACE family, but I put them as all brothers.**

**Hope you like it... Normal disclaimers.**

* * *

The day started like a normal day when the nations gathered in one room to "talk". Francis and Arthur were fighting, Ludwig was sending an agitated look at everyone in the room, and Feliciano looked like he was thinking about pasta. Matthew was sitting around not being noticed, and the other nations sat around wondering if there was ever going to be a point in coming to these world meetings.

Finally Ludwig blew, "You dummkopfs!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing looking at the angry German. "Shut up, ve're here to discuss vorld problems, not quarrel over little things people say and our past. Now America, take the damn podium and get this over vith." Ludwig said sitting down looking ready to take any of them down with one swift punch if they disobeyed. Ludwig looked at the clock, Alfred also glanced at the clock, 8:45. They had wasted about 45 minutes arguing and glaring.

"OK, dudes!" Alfred said standing up and walking behind the podium. "Now you all know how I'm the hero..." Alfred trailed off as visions started to form in his head.

The other nations looked closely at the overly exuberant nation actually being quiet.

"You bloody git!" Arthur said, "Finish this, we don't have the time for you to day dreams." Arthur looked at Alfred clearly annoyed.

Alfred paled as he saw smoke and flames coming from the North Tower of the World Trade Centers. _ This couldn't be happening,_ Alfred thought. _I'm being attacked, there's no reason for anyone to attack me._

"Al," Matthew asked from his seat. "Are you OK?"

Alfred didn't answer, which wasn't unusual treatment for the quite nation, as he stumbled to a seat and pulled out his cell phone, that was in the pocket of his suit jacket he had removed.

"What are you doing mon ami?" Francis asked starting to worry for the pale nation. Francis may be act ignorant and self absorbed, but he really did care about others.

Alfred didn't answer, he dialed the number of his boss. He put the phone to his ear as he stood and walked away from the worried nations, wanting to have a private discussion.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked as the president answered the phone.

"I don't know," President Bush said, "We think it's just an accident though. I'm still going to read to the kids in Florida. If there is any revelations I will have my people inform you if I can't personally."

"OK." Alfred said slowly, not really believing it could be nothing. He had checked the weather, it was perfect weather at New York City, NY.

"Are you OK?" The president asked.

"I'm fine." Alfred said, "I'll let you go back to work."

Alfred hung up the phone and sighed. He could see all the smoke around and the panicking people. The fear they felt was building inside of Alfred, the pain from the people built up too. Alfred could push aside the feeling that there was something more to it then an accident.

"America?" Arthur asked as he saw Alfred put a hand to the wall to help support himself as he let the emotion flow through him for a little.

Alfred straightened, "Yeah, dude?" Alfred said putting on the big goofy smile to his face and pushing back any pain or fear. "Oh, sorry about that." America smiled pretending to act sheepish. "It was nothing."

"Bloody hell you git!" Arthur yelled at Alfred. Alfred grimaced a bit, but nobody noticed.

Alfred put his hands up and pushed the images of the Tower away, to the back of his mind and walked away. "As I was saying."

America explained as how he was the hero and how he could stop global warming through a supper hero. The other nations had stopped paying attention and was starting to get agitated at the young nation.

"It's pointless to let him talk." Arthur said suddenly. "Look it's already a little after 9, we've wasted an hour. Let's just-"

He was cut off when Alfred gasped suddenly, Alfred had suddenly saw the South Tower was on fire. Another plane had crashed into the world trade center.

"Dammit!" Alfred whispered. _This isn't an accident at all, I'm being attacked._ He knew he felt something wrong, but why?

"America I'm not going to feel bad if you pretend like your upset." Arthur said standing next to him, glaring at his former colony.

"I don't give a damn about what you think right now!" Alfred exclaimed. He needed to get out of there, he wasn't going to be able to stay calm, he needed to let the emotions out. The emotions were building so high he could hardly concentrate.

Alfred quickly walked towards the door, but stopped short when he saw something horrific. "Their hanging out the window." Alfred whispered.

He then continued walking the anxiety of having all the fear and pain was getting to him. He didn't hear the other nations calling after him as he walked out of the big double doors.

The pain and the emotions were building, he could hear the screams of all of his people. Through this time, he could hardly hear the other nations, he could only hear the sounds of NYC. The other nations realizing he wasn't going to pay attention followed him out to the hallway where he suddenly stopped.

"NO!" He said, _Oh my God! T-their jumping._

He sank against a wall, tears streaming down his face. "No." he whispered as more jumped wishing for the small chance they would survive.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked kneeling in beside of the crying nation. "What's wrong lad?" Arthur said softly, like he did when Alfred had come to Arthur crying.

Alfred just shook his head, Matthew walked over to the other side of him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Al?" Mathew says quietly, "We're here, for what ever this is."

"M-Mattie?" Alfred whispered.

"Yes?" Matthew said as Francis joined his brothers to help comfort Alfred.

"They're jumping." Alfred whispered, his brothers looked shocked at the American. He sounded so lost and so defeated.

"Where are they jumping from, mon frère?" Francis asked quietly.

Suddenly Alfred doubled over gripping his chest. It felt like someone just stabbed him in the chest.

"Ve, what's wrong with America?" Feliciano whispered to Ludwig gripping his arm, scared for his friend.

"I don't know, Feli." Ludwig said putting his arm around the scared nation comforting him.

"Dammit!" Lovino said suddenly grabbing the attention of all the nations around him.

"What is it?" Antonio asked quickly looking from Alfred to the Southern Italian nation.

"Someone turn on the TV, I think he is being attacked." Lovino stated suddenly and walked away. Antonio followed as he disappeared to the conference room. The other nation's stared after the duo, knowing it made sense. Normally pain around the chest meant that something was or is happening at their capital.

Alfred could see a shape coming to his mind, "Oh god." Alfred said for what seemed like the hundredth time in a short amount of time.

"What is it love?" Arthur asked quietly.

"The, the..." Alfred shook his head and started to gasp. "No, no, no, no." Alfred said shaking his head finally breaking down and drawing his knee's in. He put his head on his knees and his shoulder's started to shake.

The other nations all stared as the normally overly hyper nation seemed to disappear into a ball of sadness and despair.

Lovino reappeared, "Two planes crashed in to the World Trade Centers. American Airline Flight 11 and United Airline Flight 175 were both hijacked by 5 passengers." All the nations gasped as they heard Lovino. They then heard a whimper come from the nation on the floor. They turned and looked at him, Arthur had pulled him into his lap, comforting him, not giving a damn on what the others might think.

"There was also a third plane, American Airline Flight 77 was also hijacked by 5 people." Lovino continued, "It crashed into the west side of the Pentagon."

Antonio came in suddenly looking grave, "The South Tower collapsed." He stated, shock evident in his face that now reflected the emotion on the other nations faces.

"Weren't the towers both built identically?" Matthew asked as Lovino went back into the conference room to watch for more news on what was happening..

"Oui." Francis said, confused, "Why does it matter?"

"Doesn't that mean that the North Tower will also collapse?" Matthew said in a quiet voice, tears pricking his eyes.

"Mon dieu." Francis said, looking from Matthew to Alfred who had his face buried in Arthur's shoulder.

Alfred had felt himself being pulled into someone's lap, but he didn't care. He saw the tower collapse, he heard the screams, and he had never seen something like that. The tower just seemed to disappear in smoke, going straight down, only leaving dust in it's wake. _All the people in the building._ Alfred thought as he saw a wall of dust that seemed to travel across the ground. People suffocating if they got trapped in to the darkness of dust.

He could feel all the people dying, some sharp fast pains, others longer painful ones.

Alfred moaned as he ached from the growing pain. He still had the pain in his chest, his beautiful Pentagon was hit also. This was an obvious attack now. All the innocent people dying, who ever did this was such a coward.

Suddenly he gasped as he saw a the burning remains of a plane in field just outside of Shanksville, Pennsylvania. He didn't know what happen, but he knew it had to be the work of whoever did this. "Why in the field?" Alfred whispered, not realizing he said it allowed.

"What is it Alfie?" Arthur said, using his old nickname for Alfred.

"A-a plane crashed in a field." Alfred said, confusion laced his voice.

Arthur looked up confused, why would it be in a field. Lovino and the some others had gone back into the conference room, wanting to watch what was going on through the news.

Yao walked back into the room, "A plane crashed into the field near Shanksville, Pennsylvania."

"We heard about that." Francis said. He and Matthew had adjusted themselves so that they were on both sides of Arthur was a supportive hand on Alfred.

"But why a field?" Matthew asked, "It doesn't make any sense." Worry for his brother giving him the courage to speak and be heard for his brothers sake.

"Four people hijacked the plane, United Airline Flight 93, when the people on the plane heard it was probably going to crash into a building, the tried to stop it. The hijackers purposely rolled the plane and crashed it." Yao said sadly.

_They risked their lives to save others_. Alfred thought, he had stopped crying, but he could feel the prickle of the tears as he heard the news.

Suddenly Alfred jumped a bit, "Oh god, dammit!"

"What is it Alfred?" Arthur asked concern lacing his voice.

Alfred just shook his head against Arthur's shoulder, not able to say anything. Alfred saw the North Tower start to fall in the same fashion as the South Tower.

The debris from the tower had fallen onto the 3-7 WTC causing more damage. 7 WTC was the one that was hit the worse, it was on fire and didn't look like it was going to stop soon.

So many people died or were dying. He had never expected to see such acts of injustice happening in his country. Numbers started to flash into his head. He got out of Arthur's lap, knowing he couldn't be weak anymore.

He rubbed his chest and used the wall to support himself as he pulled out his cell phone calling his boss again.

"Alfred are you OK?" President Bush said from the other side.

"I'm fine." Alfred said walking away again from the other nations. They followed worried about Alfred.

"We are going to get who ever this is." Bush said, "I've recorded a speech that will be broadcasted at 1:04 pm."

"OK, Mr. President." Alfred said, "I'll be sure to watch."

Alfred hung up the phone, he sighed, his boss was OK.

"Alfred," Matthew said quietly, "Maybe you should lie down for a little."

Alfred turned a glint in his eyes that his brothers had never seen in his eyes before. Such a combination of pain and anger, but worse non-restrained revenge glistening in his eyes..

"I will not lie down. I will not sit and do nothing!" Alfred said his voice dripping with anger, pained with all the deaths.

"Alfred," Arthur said quietly putting a hand on his shoulder, " You need to calm down. You-"

Arthur was cut off by Alfred, "I will not calm down!" Alfred shouted drawing the other nations to the room, "There was a total of 246 people on the 4 planes that crashed that died, there were **NO** survivors. 2,606 people in New York City died because of the impact or the plane, the fire, jumping or when the Trade Centers crashed. 125 people died because of the plane that crashed into the pentagon, nearly all the people there were citizens." Alfred was breathing hard now.

The other nations watched open mouthed as Alfred's anger was spilling out.

"You know what was worse?" Alfred said giving a bitter smile, "At least 200 people fell or jumped to their death at the towers. They preferred their chances of jumping with the small chance they would survive the fall, then to sit there and burn to death as the towers burned to the ground.

"This was a total of 2,977 innocent people. Also 19 hijackers that deserve to burn in hell for what they have done to my country and to all the lives that they have taken." Alfred said bitterly running a hand through his hair.

"I will not stand by, I will catch the bastard who organized this and he will surly pay for what he has done." Alfred said turning away from the other nations.

Matthew walked over to Alfred and started to hug him. Alfred relaxed, calmed down, and hugging his brother back. Francis and Arthur went over and joined helping comfort their brother. The others watched as the mismatched family stood there comforting one.

* * *

**Hope that you liked it. Please comment. :)**


	2. Epilogue

**Here is something like a Epilogue to the previous chapter. I was thinking that Alfred needed to be able to let out his emotions one more time.**

**I don't own anything... sadly ;)**

* * *

All the nations sat in the conference room, waiting for the Presidents speech over the events that had occurred only 20 minutes earlier.

Alfred had long calmed down, but still refused to sit and relax. He had gone to pacing, having to wait about 3 hours for the president's speech.

_Those cowards are not going to get away with this._ Alfred thought as he sat down at the table, his brother's sitting down with him. Matthew and Arthur on either side of Alfred with Francis beside Matthew.

"Alfred," Arthur said quietly, "You're making me antsy by all the fidgeting."

"I'm sorry." Alfred said quietly. "I'm going to go for a walk around the building."

Alfred stood and the other nations watched as he opened the door quietly and saw it close behind him.

"Do you think one of us should go with him?" Francis asked quietly.

"It would be better," Arthur said, "Though I think all of us would be a bit much.

* * *

Alfred walked out of the room and sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to just sit in there quietly.

Alfred walked down the hall and into an open meeting room. He walked over to the window and started to think.

He hadn't let himself think about what happened after he called the President. He didn't want the others to see him as weak. Though all he wanted to do was break down and mourn for the loss of all the lives.

He grabbed at chair and pulled it so he could look out the window. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the cool window.

_All he could see was smoke and fire as he stumbled around. He could barely breathe, he could feel all the pain._

_ People were screaming, he was so confused he didn't know what to do. He saw bodies laying around._

_ People went over to the windows, they were jumping. Screams could be heard as they went down._

"Alfred." a voice said,

"No." Alfred whimpered and jumped suddenly when he woke up. Matthew was looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Al? Are you OK?" Matthew asked as he pulled a chair up next to his brother.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be fine." Alfred said smiling at his brother.

"Well," Matthew said quietly bringing his hand up to Alfred's face to whip something away. "You were crying." he stated quietly.

Alfred put his hand on his face and felt the wetness on his cheek. He looked away from Matthew, he said he wouldn't cry anymore. He had already finished crying, he was going to be strong for his people, he was the hero.

"Al." Matthew said quietly again, "You know it's OK to cry, even hero's are allowed to cry." Matthew said as if reading Alfreds' mind

"I know." Alfred said meekly, "I just feel like I've cried enough." Alfred still didn't look at his twin brother, feeling guilty for sounding weak.

"Alfred," Matthew said with a commanding tone, Alfred looked over at Matthew. "It was a hard blow, you should be allowed to grieve for your people. Defiantly when there are people around here who understand. We aren't going to put you down for shedding tears." Looking at Alfred severely, wanting him to get his point.

Matthew grabbed both of Alfred's hands, "Remember what you used to say to me?"

Alfred looked at Matthew confused, "You," Matthew said, "used to say that your shoulder is here for me." Matthew looked at Alfred his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Now, my shoulder is yours to cry on." Matthew looked at his brother, giving a small smile.

Alfred looked at Matthew, suddenly he launched at Matthew taking the other nations by surprise. Matthew glanced at Alfred, not expecting such a quick response.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his brother, his brother put a comforting arm around his brother, like earlier, though now Alfred was holding on tightly. Alfred held onto his brother like he was his last life line. Matthew rubbed his brother's back as he felt a dampness on his right shoulder.

_When will you understand you don't have to be so brave, Al. _Matthew thought as he held his brother in his arms.

Matthew started to sing to his brother;

_Slow down_

_What's on your mind_

_It's all right_

_I'm on your side_

_I hate to see your injury_

_I wish that you_

_Could transfer all_

_Your pain to me_

_Stay here_

_It's OK to cry_

_Let me help you_

_Make it right_

_Let's turn up the radio_

_Let the bands remind you_

_That your not alone_

_We all get low_

_Even the brave may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And It's not as safe when your walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_The suns out_

_But it feels like rain_

_So I will _

_illuminate your day_

_I'm afraid I'm losing it_

_What is it going to take for me _

_to get through this_

_We'll get through this_

_Even the brave may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And it's not as safe when your walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home_

_Need the band to play the song_

_Someones hand to keep you strong_

_It's harder when your on you own_

_Success is not the same alone_

_Can't have up with out the down_

_Need the straight to have the round_

_I'll provide the harmony_

_Your song is best accompanied _

_Even the brave may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And it's not as safe when your walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home_

Matthew sang the last note, his brother had stopped crying, "I remember when you would sing that to me." Matthew whispered to Alfred, tightening his grip on his brother..

Alfred shook his head, he didn't move, he enjoyed the safety he felt in his brother's arms.

* * *

Arthur and Francis stood outside the door, watching their younger brothers. They had arrived shortly after Alfred had launched himself into Matthew's arms. They had many times heard Alfred singing the song, Matthew just sang to Alfred, to Matthew.

"I think we should go in." Arthur said, Francis nodded his head, as they heard Matthew sing the last of the song.

They walked in, walking over to the two boys. "Here you guys are." Francis said as he got closer.

Alfred sat up, getting out of his brothers arms. "Yeah, Sorry to worry you guys." Alfred said with quietly.

"It's OK." Arthur said putting a hand on Alfred's head and ruffling his hair. "We understand."

"We better go back to the other conference room though." Francis said, "The speech is going to start soon."

Alfred nodded his head, he had felt a lot better. Francis and Arthur took the lead in leaving. Alfred hung back a little and called, "Mattie?"

"Yeah, Al?" Matthew said stopping looking back at his brother.

"Thank you." Alfred said with a small smile on his lips, one of his true innocent smiles that is gentle and quiet..

"Anytime." Matthew said dead serious. "You are always happy, you need to be able to be sad once and a while."

Alfred smile got bigger, Matthew held out his hand. Alfred griped it and the two brother walked out hand in hand.

When the doors opened to the conference room the other nations glanced up to see Francis and Arthur walk in. They were surprised when neither Alfred or Matthew was following directly behind them.

The door was almost closed when Matthew and Alfred entered the room the hands still linked together.

Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, and Francis sat on the closest side to the TV at the oval table. Others sat randomly around, some had left, not as close to Alfred not really feeling a need to stay.

The ones that stayed were, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Lovino, Yao, Kiku, Ivan, Toris and a few others that stayed out of curiosity.

Exactly at 1:04 the President started to give his short speech. "Freedom itself was attacked this morning by a faceless coward and freedom will be defended."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This is now complete. Please review. Tell me any mistakes that I made and I know that they are a bit OOC.**

**Chapter 2**

All the nations sat in the conference room, waiting for the Presidents speech over the events that had occurred only 20 minutes earlier.

Alfred had long calmed down, but still refused to sit and relax. He had gone to pacing, having to wait about 3 hours for the president's speech.

_Those cowards are not going to get away with this._ Alfred thought as he sat down at the table, his brother's sitting down with him. Matthew and Arthur on either side of Alfred with Francis beside Matthew.

"Alfred," Arthur said quietly, "You're making me antsy by all the fidgeting."

"I'm sorry." Alfred said quietly. "I'm going to go for a walk around the building."

Alfred stood and the other nations watched as he opened the door quietly and saw it close behind him.

"Do you think one of us should go with him?" Francis asked quietly.

"It would be better," Arthur said, "Though I think all of us would be a bit much.

Alfred walked out of the room and sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to just sit in there quietly.

Alfred walked down the hall and into an open meeting room. He walked over to the window and started to think.

He hadn't let himself think about what happened after he called the President. He didn't want the others to see him as weak. Though all he wanted to do was break down and mourn for the loss of all the lives.

He grabbed at chair and pulled it so he could look out the window. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the cool window.

_All he could see was smoke and fire as he stumbled around. He could barely breathe, he could feel all the pain._

_ People were screaming, he was so confused he didn't know what to do. He saw bodies laying around._

_ People went over to the windows, they were jumping. Screams could be heard as they went down._

"Alfred." a voice said,

"No." Alfred whimpered and jumped suddenly when he woke up. Matthew was looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Al. Are you OK?" Matthew asked as he pulled a chair up next to his brother.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be fine." Alfred said smiling at his brother.

"Well," Matthew said quietly bringing his hand up to Alfred's face to whip something away. "You were crying."

Alfred put his hand on his face and felt the wetness on his cheek. He looked away from Matthew, he said he wouldn't cry anymore. He had already finished crying, he was going to be strong for his people, he was the hero.

"Al." Matthew said quietly again, "You know it's OK to cry even hero's are allowed to."

"I know." Alfred said meekly, "I just feel like I've cried enough." Alfred still didn't look at his twin brother.

"Alfred," Matthew said with a commanding tone, Alfred looked over at Matthew. "It was a hard blow, you should be allowed to grieve for your people. Defiantly when there are people around here who under stand. We aren't going to put you down for shedding tears."

Matthew grabbed both of Alfred's hands, "Remember what you used to say to me?"

Alfred looked at Matthew confused, "You," Matthew said, "used to say that your shoulder is here for me." Matthew looked at Alfred his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Now, my shoulder is yours to cry on." Matthew looked at his brother, giving a small smile.

Alfred looked at Matthew, suddenly he launched at Matthew taking the other nations by surprise.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his brother, his brother put a comforting arm around his brother like earlier, though now Alfred was holding on tightly. He held onto his brother like he was his last life line. Matthew rubbed his brother's back as he felt a dampness on his right shoulder.

Matthew started to sing to his brother;

_Slow down_

_What's on your mind_

_It's all right_

_I'm on your side_

_I hate to see your injury_

_I wish that you_

_Could transfer all_

_Your pain to me_

_Stay here_

_It's OK to cry_

_Let me help you_

_Make it right_

_Let's turn up the radio_

_Let the bands remind you_

_That your not alone_

_We all get low_

_Even the brave may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And It's not as safe when your walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_The suns out_

_But it feels like rain_

_So I will _

_illuminate your day_

_I'm afraid I'm losing it_

_What is it going to take for me _

_to get through this_

_We'll get through this_

_Even the brave may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And it's not as safe when your walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home_

_Need the band to play the song_

_Someones hand to keep you strong_

_It's harder when your on you own_

_Success is not the same alone_

_Can't have up with out the down_

_Need the straight to have the round_

_I'll provide the harmony_

_Your song is best accompanied _

_Even the brave may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And it's not as safe when your walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home_

Matthew sang the last note, his brother had stopped crying, "I remember when you would sing that to me." Matthew whispered to Alfred.

Alfred shook his head, he didn't move, he enjoyed the safety he felt in his brother's arms.

Arthur and Francis stood outside the door, watching their younger brothers.

"I think we should go in." Arthur said, Francis nodded his head.

They walked in, walking over to the two boys. "Here you guys are." Francis said as he got closer.

Alfred sat up, getting out of his brothers arms. "Yeah, Sorry to worry you guys." Alfred said with quietly.

"It's OK." Arthur said putting a hand on Alfred's head and ruffling his hair. "We understand."

"We better go back to the other conference room though." Francis said, "The speech is going to start soon."

Alfred nodded his head, he had felt a lot better. Francis and Arthur took the lead in leaving. Alfred hung back a little and called, "Mattie?"

"Yeah, Al?" Matthew said stopping looking back at his brother.

"Thank you." Alfred said with a small smile on his lips.

"Anytime." Matthew said dead serious. "You are always happy, you need to be able to be sad once and a while."

Alfred smile got bigger, Matthew held out his hand. Alfred griped it and the two brother walked out hand in hand.

When the doors opened to the conference room the other nations glanced up to see Francis and Arthur walk in. They were surprised when neither Alfred or Matthew was following directly behind them.

The door was almost closed when Matthew and Alfred entered the room the hands still linked together.

Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, and Francis sat on the closest side to the TV at the oval table. Others sat randomly around, some had left, not as close to Alfred not really feeling a need to stay.

The ones that stayed were, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Lovino, Yao, Kiku, Ivan, Toris and a few others that stayed out of curiosity.

Exactly at 1:04 the President started to give his short speech. "Freedom itself was attacked this morning by a faceless coward and freedom will be defended."


End file.
